Siniset talviot Royal Doultonin kahvikupeissa
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Harrylla on muitakin sukulaisia kuin Dursleyt, he eivät ole samanlaisia kummajaisia kuin Harry, mutta melko erikoisia silti.


**Otsikko:** Siniset talviot Royal Doultonin kahvikupeissa

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Fire, käsinmaalattua posliiniakin arvokkaampi asia ficcarille

**Ikäsuositus: S**

**Fandom:** Pokka pitää, johon on lisätty mukaan hahmoja Harry Potterista

**Tyylilaji:** Crossover, huumoria draamalla ja pikkutuhmuuksilla

**Hahmot: **Hyacinth, Richard, Elisabeth, Harry, Emmet, Sheridan ja muita

**Varoitukset:** ei mitään virallista, mutta kirjoittajan ontuvasta huumorista on syytä jo etukäteen varoittaa.

**Vastuuvapaus:** Valitettavasti en omista Pottereita enkä Pokka pitää -sarjan oikeuksia, kirjoitan korvauksetta rakkaudesta sarjoihin, vaikka en niiden tasoon ylläkään.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Harrylla on muitakin sukulaisia kuin Dursleyt, he eivät ole samanlaisia kummajaisia kuin Harry, mutta melko erikoisia silti._

**Haasteet:** Crossoverhaaste - _Pokka pitää _, Valloita fandomi - _Pokka pitää_ ja Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 7. Luukku

**K/H:** Yksi suurimpia paheitani, brittikomediat, vanhat ja uudet. En osaa selittää, mutta jokin niissä vain viehättää aivan älyttömästi ja jaksan kyllästymättä katsoa niitä aina vain uudestaan. Niistä ficcaaminen on kuitenkin ollut iso kynnys, koska en oikein osaa kirjoittaa huumoria, mutta lopulta mielessäni heräsi kysymys siitä miten Hyacinth kasvattaisi Harryn, jos tämä jostain syystä päätyisi heille. Idea oli pakko kirjoittaa. Tämä on varsinaisesti one-shot, mutta tähän tulee pätkiä aina silloin tällöin lisää kun inspis iskee, mutta ne eivät välttämättä ole missään kronologisessa järjestyksessä.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Siniset talviot Royal Doultonin kahvikupeissa**_

— Huomenta, Hyacinth. Sinäpä aikaisin olet liikkeellä, Elisabeth Warden tervehti naapuriaan, joka saapui juuri pihalleen usean pramean ostoskassin kanssa.

— Erittäin hyvää huomenta, Elisabeth. Meillä on kovasti kiireitä Richardin kanssa, kun hänen edesmenneen, nuorimman, sisarensa orvoksi jäänyt poika tulee luoksemme asumaan. Valmistelemista riittää, joten piipahdin kaupungilla ennen ruuhkia hakemassa kullanmurulle leluja, vaatteita ja muuta pientä. Tahdon, että hän kokee olonsa heti tervetulleeksi.

— Kuinka huomaavaista sinulta, poika arvostaa varmasti vaivannäköäsi. Osanottoni Richardille hänen menetyksensä johdosta, hänen sisarensa oli varmasti rakas hänelle. Mutta minun pitää päästää sinut valmisteluihin, eikä viedä kallista aikaasi rupatteluun, Elisabeth totesi tarttuen uudestaan haravaansa jatkaakseen pihatöitä.

— Minulla on aina aikaa ystävilleni. Kahvi on valmista puolen tunnin päästä, Elisabeth, Hyacinth huikkasi astuessaan sisälle ovestaan.

Elisabeth vilkaisi kelloaan, jotta ei vahingossakaan myöhästyisi annetusta ajasta, josta hänen persoonallinen ja hieman raivostuttavakin naapurinsa oli hyvin tarkka. Ehkä pienestä lapsesta huolehtiminen pehmentäisi Hyacinthin särmikkyyttä. Kyllähän ihmeitä aina silloin tällöin tapahtui.

O~*~O

Pieni mustahiuksinen poika istui huolitellussa tummansinisessä merimiespuvussaan kukikkaalla sohvalla hiljaa ja rauhallisesti kahden naisen keskustellessa kahvikupposten ääressä. Nuorempi naisista vilkuili kiinnostuneena poikaa, mutta nainen ei vaikuttanut tunkeilevan uteliaalta.

Hän oli asunut uuden tätinsä luona melkein kaksi kuukautta ja oppinut että, vaikka tämä täti piti ja huolehti hänestä enemmän kuin Petunia-täti, niin hiljainen ja rauhallinen käytös olivat täälläkin ensisijaisen tärkeitä. Richard-eno ja Sheridan-serkku antoivat hänen juosta ja leikkiä, vaikka kuinka kovaäänisesti tahansa jos Hyacinth-täti ei ollut lähettyvillä, kuten leikkipuistossa ja urheilukentällä. Harrysta oli ihmeellistä se, että he näyttivät ilahtuvan, mitä enemmän hän riehui, nauroi tai puhui. Erityisesti, jos Harry leikki muiden lasten kanssa. Hän olikin jo saanut useita ystäviä täältä, joten hänestä tämä oli maailman paras paikka asua.

Naapurin Elisabeth oli lähtenyt vain kaksi päivää Harryn muuton jälkeen miehensä luokse Saudi-Arabiaan tai jonnekin sen tapaiseen yli kuukaudeksi, joten Harry tapasi hänet ensimmäistä kertaa, eikä ollut aivan varma, oliko Elisabeth niin kiltti, miltä hän vaikutti. Kaikki naapurit olivat Likusteritiellä pitäneet Petuniasta, mutta silti Petunia-täti oli ollut Harrylle kaikkea muuta kuin ystävällinen. Se oli opettanut häntä olemaan luottamatta siihen, miltä ihmiset ensisilmäyksellä vaikuttivat ja olemaan varuillaan aina aikuisten seurassa.

— Elisabeth, et usko kuinka järkyttynyt olin kuullessani, että Richardin nuorin sisko, se joka avioitui erittäin vanhaan ja vauraaseen aatelissukuun, oli miehensä kanssa mukana salaisessa palvelussa. Siis heillähän olisi ollut rahaa ja kartanoita niin paljon, ettei heidän olisi tarvinnut nostaa edes pikkurilliään elääkseen ylellistä elämää. Mutta he olivat aivan samanlaisia kuin minä ja Richard, etteivät he voineet olla toimettomia, kun maailmassa on niin paljon kaikenlaista kurjuutta ja vääryyttä. He olivat luonnollisestikin parhaimpia mahdollisia agentteja, joten heidät piti piilottaa, kun heistä tuli ties minkä terroristien, gangstereiden tai mafiosojen kohteita ja pikku Harrysta myös.

— Hyvänen aika sentään, Hyacinth. Kuinka kamalaa, tuohan kuulostaa kovin vaaralliselta ja pelottavalta. Aivan kuin jostain jännitys- tai kauhuelokuvasta. Oletko varma, että on suotavaa puhua näistä asioista Harryn kuullen? Hän on vielä niin kovin nuori, Elisabeth sanoi huolestuneena ja vilkaisi sohvalla istuvaa poikaa.

Harry nosti katseensa ja hymyili ujosti ystävälliseltä vaikuttavalle vieraalle, joka ei ollut yhtä hallitseva käytökseltään kuin Hyacinth-täti.

— Voi mitä turhia, Harry on vahvaa tekoa aivan kuten Sheridan. He ovat molemmat hyvin älykkäitä poikia, joten Harry ymmärtää olla huolestumatta turhista. Sitä paitsi kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä Harry-parka on kokenut, tuskin pelkkä pikku jutustelu pystyy järkyttämään häntä. Harryn vanhemmat nimittäin murhattiin pojan silmien edessä ja yrittivät roistot vielä murhata pojankin, mutta jotenkin Harryn onnistui pelastautua vain vuoden ikäisenä. Voin vain kuvitella, millaisiin ihmeisiin hän isona pystyy ja kuinka merkittävä henkilö hänestä vielä tulee, Hyacinth selitti vuorotellen puheessaan erikoisesti mahtailua vaatimattomuuteen verhottuna, päivittelyä, sääliä ja salaperäisyyttä.

— En epäile Harryn erinomaisuutta, Hyacinth. Ajattelin vain, ettei hän varmaan haluaisi muistella vaaroja ja kauhuja, vaikka onkin niistä selvinnyt. Hetkinen, sanoitko, että hän oli vuoden ikäinen vanhempiensa kuollessa? Missä hän on ollut ennen teille tuloaan?

— Olisimmehan me ottaneet Harryn meille heti silloin, jos meiltä olisi ymmärretty kysyä. Jostain syystä kukaan ei ollut aluksi huomannut, että Harryn äidillä oli kaksi sisarusta, he antoivat pojan siksi Petunialle, Richardin pikkusiskoista vanhimmalle luullen tätä Harryn ainoaksi lähiomaiseksi. Se oli järkyttävä virhe, sillä Petunia perheineen laiminlöi ja kohteli Harry-parkaa kaltoin. Lastensuojelun viranomaiset huomasivat lopulta virheensä ja toivat pojan oikealle ja kunnolliselle sukulaiselleen. Onhan meillä Richardin kanssa paljon paremmat edellytykset kasvattaa poika tämän arvonimiä ja asemaa vastaavalla tavalla, Hyacinth sanoi täynnä peittelemätöntä ylpeyttä.

Harrylle oli aivan uusi kokemus kuulla hänestä puhuttavan arvostettuna ja toivottuna osana perhettä. Petunia-tädistä ja vanhempien kuolemasta puhuminen sai Harryn pikkuisen surulliseksi, mutta silti Harry kuunteli mieluummin vaikka sata kertaa samat ikävät asiat kuin palaisi Likusteritielle.

Hyacinth-täti piti hänestä ja hänen vanhemmistaan, antoi hänelle ruokaa ja uusia vaatteita. Hänellä oli myös oma huone, jossa oli monia uusia leluja, oikea sänky ja ikioma kirjoituspöytä. Kaikkein parasta Harryn mielestä kuitenkin oli iso valokuva takan yllä, jossa hän istui Sheridanin sylissä Hyacinthin ja Richardin keskellä. Hänellä oli nyt oikea perhe.

— Sinä taidatkin olla varsinainen supermies, Harry, kun olet kaikesta tuosta selvinnyt. Olet myös hurjan kärsivällinen poika, kun jaksat kuunnella noin hiljaa ja nätisti aikuisten jutellessa ikävistäkin asioista. Oletko varma, ettet haluaisi mieluummin leikkiä sivummalla tai, vaikka katsella kirjoja? Elisabeth kysyi kääntyen kokonaan Harryn puoleen.

Harry punastui huomiosta ja pudisti päätään sanomatta mitään. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi pakahtunut ilosta, kaikki hänen täällä tapaamansa uudet ihmiset olivat olleet ystävällisiä hänelle. Richard-eno halasi ja suukotti häntä, pörrötti hiuksia ja peitteli illalla sänkyyn sanoen Harrya isoksi pojakseen tai pikku-sankarikseen. Silloin Harrysta tuntui kuin mikään ei olisi mahdotonta, kun oli jopa olemassa ihmisiä, jotka pitivät hänestä.

Sheridan-serkku ja tämän ystävä Tarquin olivat kaikkein hauskimpia, he veivät Harrya elokuviin, eläintarhaan, museoihin ja huvipuistoihin. Tosin silloin tällöin heidän kanssaan kaupungilla ohikulkijat saattoivat huudella ilkeästi tai osoitella heitä sormillaan. Sheridan sanoi, ettei niistä tarvinnut välittää, kukaan ei kuulemma osoitellut tai haukkunut Harrya vaan Sheridanin ja Tarquinin erityistä ystävyyttä.

— Harry, kultaseni, tarjoa Elisabethille leivonnaisia ja voit ottaa samalla itsellesikin lisää. Muistathan varoa käsinmaalattuja Royal Doulton -kuppejani niitä, joissa on sinisiä talvioita.

— Kyllä, Hyacinth-täti, Harry sanoi ja liukui alas sohvalta. Hän nosti tarjottimella olevan tarjoilulautasen huolellisesti ja siirtyi sen kanssa lähemmäksi Elisabethia.

Hänellä ei ollut täällä yleensä mitään muita töitä tai tehtäviä kuin mitä koulusta annettiin. Siksi hän oli aluksi tuntenut olonsa täällä turvattomaksi, kun luuli tädin ja enon suuttuvan hänen toimettomuudestaan. Linda -ohjaaja, jota he tapasivat joka toinen viikko, oli kertonut, että lasten ei tarvitse tehdäkään töitä tai ansaita välittämistä.

Linda oli sanonut myös, että pikkuisia tehtäviä voisi ja olisikin hyvä antaa Harryn huolehdittaviksi mutta, vaikka hän jättäisi ne tekemättä, hän saisi pitää huoneensa ja ruokansa. Harrylle tuli kuitenkin parempi mieli, jos hän sai auttaa, ja Hyacinth-täti oli lopulta suostunut aina välillä pyytämään Harrya huolehtimaan joistain asioista.

— Kiitoksia, Harry. Oletpa sinä avulias ja kohtelias.

Harry punastui hiusjuuriaan myöten, ja Elisabeth joutui tekemään kaikkensa, ettei hän olisi nauranut pojan suloisuudelle.

O~*~O

Hyacinth-tädin luona Harry sai tehdä monia asioita, jotka ennen olivat olleet ehdottomasti kiellettyjä. Hän sai jopa vastata puhelimeen, mutta ensin hänen oli opittava tekemään se oikein, eikä se ollut niin helppoa kuin moni kuvitteli sen olevan. Ei ainakaan silloin, kun kyseessä oli niin etiketistä, hyvästä kielestä ja erityisesti nimensä lausumisesta tarkka henkilö kuin Hyacinth Bucket, lausutaan Bouquet.

— Harry, kultaseni, muistathan aina vastatessasi puhelimeen sanoa Buqée, nuori herra Potter puhelimessa, Hyacinth opasti poikaa.

— Pu-puusee, nuori herra Potter puhelimessa, Harry toisti haparoiden erikoisen sanan kohdalla.

— Ei Puusee, vaan Buqée se tavataan B-u-c-k-e-t. Ajattele c-kirjaimen tilalle q, niin nimi tulee varmemmin oikein äännettyä, Hyachinth korjasi paljon kärsivällisemmin ja lempeämmin kuin yleensä nimen ääntämystä.

— Pukee, nuori herra Potter puhelimessa, Harry toisti nyt paljon varmempana itsestään.

— Paljon parempi, kultaseni. Nyt vain harjoittelet sanomaan sen mahdollisimman hienostuneesti, Hyacinth sanoi säteilevästi hymyillen. Hän nautti saadessaan opastaa nuorta mieltä seurapiiritaidoissa, oli palkitsevaa nähdä kuinka Harry suorastaan kukoisti hänen ohjauksessaan.

O~*~O

Hyacinth-täti tiesi paljon siitä, miten tehtiin paras mahdollinen vaikutus tärkeisiin ihmisiin. Ensiksi Harry oli luullut, että tärkeillä ihmisillä tarkoitettiin normaaleita ihmisiä kuten Petunia-tädin luona eli lähes kaikkia muita kuin Harrya. Pian hänelle oli selvinnyt, että Hyacinth-tädin mukaan Harry oli yksi niistä tärkeistä henkilöistä, mutta siitä huolimatta aina piti olla mahdollisimman edustava.

Kaikista perheasioista ei kuitenkaan sopinut puhua, vaikka olikin hyvästä suvusta. Harryn piti olla mainitsematta sitä, että hänen Lily-äidillään ja Richard-enollaan oli eri isät ja siten eri sukunimet. Siksi Lilystä puhuttiin aina Potterina ja Petunia-tädistä Dursleynä, avioliiton myötä muuttuneet nimet olivat soveliaampia tässä tapauksessa Hyacinth-tädin mukaan.

Se oli vähän sama asia kuin se, että Hyacinth-tädin siskoista Daisy- ja Rose-tädistä ei naapurien kuullen sopinut puhua, vaikka Hyacinth-täti heistä kovasti pitikin. Violet-tädistä puolestaan sai puhua, koska tämä oli valinnut oikein. Harry ei ollut ihan varma, mitä täti sillä tarkoitti, mutta noudatti saamiaan ohjeita.

Hän kyllä piti itse enemmän Onslow-sedästä, Daisy- ja Rose-tädistä, joiden luona ei koskaan ollut tylsää hetkeä. Violet-tädin ja Bruce-sedän talo oli kyllä hieno, mutta tädin ja sedän kovaääniset riidat toivat liikaa mieleen Harryn entisen kodin ja saivat hänet varuilleen. Richard-eno olikin pitänyt huolen, ettei Harryn tarvinnut käydä Violetin luona kuin harvoin ja silloinkin vain enon ja tädin ollessa mukana. Eno lähti heti Harryn kanssa kävelylle, jos kyläilyn aikana ilmaantui riidan poikastakaan ja jätti Hyacinth-tädin rauhoittamaan tilannetta.

Daisyn luona ei ollut riitaa paitsi, jos Rose-tädin poikaystävien vaimot sattuivat tulemaan paikalle. Siitä ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut välittää, koska Rose osasi Onslown mukaan käsitellä vaimoja yhtä hyvin kuin aviomiehiä. Siellä oli myös koira ja isosetä, joka keksi hurjan hauskoja leikkejä. Kerran he olivat lähteneet muukalaislegioonaan ja koira oli ollut heidän kamelinsa. Toisella kertaa he olivat toisen maailmansodan sotilaita ja Harry sai kiivetä talon katolle huolehtimaan ilmatorjunnasta viskomalla taloa lähestyviä vihollisia tammenterhoilla, kun isosetä partioi talon edustalla puolustaen sitä sakujen valloitusyrityksiltä. Onslow oli sanonut, että sakujakin pahempi uhka oli vuokran karhuaja ja muut rahan ruinaajat, joihin kannatti ehdottomasti tähdätä.

Harry olikin nakannut kaikkia hänelle tuntemattomia tulijoita terhoilla, hän oli osunut vahingossa erästä miestä keskelle otsaa ja Daisy oli keittänyt hänelle kiitokseksi ison mukillisen kaakaota. Ilmeisesti se oli ollut joku toinen karhuaja, vaikkei Harry ollut mitään karhua miehen mukana nähnyt.

...

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
